The Blazing Omega
by XXDrakexxCXDxxLuvrXX
Summary: Discontinued. Check profile for explanation


**Wow. I can't believe I made a 3,000 word chapter. That's a new record for me. *Does a happy dance* But sadly this is going to be a sad chapter.**

* * *

I stared at the lifeless in front of me. This is someone I could have saved easily, but I chose not to. Some people would go out of their way to call me a killer because of what I do, other people would trade anything to be in my position. I can kill someone with the snap of my fingers. I have that power. I could end the world right now if I chose to. I have that power too. I could make the world bow down to me. I have that power as well, but I choose not to. I know when everyone is going to die, and it is something I can change without struggle. I can control when, how, and where someone will die. It's tradgic really. If I make one wrong move an innocent person can end up dead. If I make the wrong decision completely I could end up dead along with the whole world. The only person understood me was Trent. . . Who am I? I am Courtney Omega because I am the end.

* * *

I stared at the pile of ashes in front of me. That pile of ashes used to be a tree. I tree that I burned down because I ran into it. I have the power to start fire with my bare hands. Not out of sticks or wood. Out of nothing. Normally this would be great, but not when you have anger issues. If something irks you up. Then you can really hurt someone or something. Most people would think this was an amazing power. It is not. It is a tradgedy. I would give anything I had to have this power taken away. This 'power' ruined my life. I never knew my dad because he left because he thought I was a freak. I killed my mom when I got mad at her. I set the house on fire and she didn't survive. She was the only person who ever loved me back then and I ended her life. The only person understood me was Courtney. . . Who am I? I'm Trent Blaze because I control fire and not my temper

* * *

"Duncan, Get your sorry ass down here. Your going to be late for school." My dad called upstairs. I heard my mom tell him not to swear at me. I groaned and got out of bed. What's the point of going to school anyway. It just tells you where your going to end up one day. In a high class job, like a lawyer or doctor. Or just a lame ass job like working a resturant or tatoo parlor. I don't need to know. I just know that me and my band are going far. I'm going on tour with my girlfriend, Gwen and everything will turn out how I want it.

I went to my closet and picked out a plain dark green T-shirt, and pair of baggy jeans. I pretty much wear jeans and T-shirts everyday so it's pretty easy to pick out clothes. I slipped on my red chuck taylors and went downstairs."Duncan honey. You have an alarm clock for a reason. I love you, but you can't keep on trying to skip school." My mom said. I ignored her and went outside. My parents are so fucking annoying. I know I shouldn't be saying this stuff about them, but it really is true.

I put on my black helmet and got on my motorcycle. I headed to Gwen's house to pick her up. Gwen was waiting in the driveway, sketching in her notebook. I smirked to myself and got off my bike. "Hey, Gothica." I said. She smiled and pecked my cheek. I took off my helmet and gave it to her. She would never go on my motorcycle without a helmet. "So I guess we're not skipping today, huh?" I asked over the roaring wind.

"Nah, not today, Hun. My parents will kill me if I miss another day of school." She said. Same with my parents, but to be honest I still might try. We got to the school and met up with my best friend and his girl and Gwen's best friend, Bridgette.

"What's up, man?" I asked Geoff.

"Not much, but-" He started, but Bridgette cut him off.

"We're getting two new students, and they're in our homeroom!" Bridgette piped up. Gwen frowned.

"Yeah, It's a girl and a guy." Geoff said.

"Well, whoever they are. I'm going to make friends with them because all this," Bridgette motioned to all of us, "isn't working out for me." She said and skipped off. Just as she left a black truck pulled up and two teens stepped out. A tan brunette in all black and a guy with black hair holding a guitar. The guy was you typical musician like myself. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark baggy Jeans. The girl was gorgeous. She had long brown hair with a black head band, and she was wearing a short strapless black dress and black lacey gloves with black high heel boots. I was used to girls wearing all black because of well, Gwen, but this girl made black look absolutely incredible. But it's best to keep my thoughts to myself.

"Well, I officially like her." Gwen spoke. Geoff and I turned to her. She looked at us both and gave me a confused look. "What?" She asked. Just as I was about to say something, but I saw that Bridgette was already talking to the new kids. I couldn't make out what they were saying because I was too far away. All I saw was the girl smile and shake her head. Bridgette came back.

"The girls name is Courtney and the guys name is Trent. They're a couple. I asked them wanted to have lunch but Trent said 'We have some business to take care of.'" Bridgette said, quotion the Trent guy in a mocking deep voice. To bad for her he was walking up with his girlfriend behind her.

"I don't sound like that." He retorted and rolled his eyes. The Courtney girl smiled.

"Of course you don't. She was just kidding. Don't be such a 'hot head.'" She said to him. He glared at her. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to us. "Hi I'm Courtney Omega." She greeted. "And the jerk over there is Trent Blaze. Forget what he said about lunch we would love to join you guys." She said and started to walk off with Trent trailing behind her.

"They seem nice." I retorted. Everyone glared at me. I gave them a confused look. "What?" I asked. They shrugged and walked away. There was something peculiar about this couple and I intend to find out what it is. . .

* * *

"What was that about?" I growled at Courtney as she was looking in her little mirror and reapplying some more mascara. She put the mascara and mirror in her purse, and turned to me. She smiled and looked into my bright green eyes.

"I was just trying to meet some new people. I don't want to be a social outcast." She whined giving me a pleading look. I sighed. "Fine, but I still don't think it's a good idea. She smiled and pecked me on the lips before grabbing my hand and dragging me into the classroom. She handed the teacher our notes and pulled me into a seat. I smirked to myself and put a hand on her thigh. She glared at me and pushed it off. No matter how much she denies it, I'm getting laid tonight. I put my hand back on her thigh and started to rub it gently.

"Not right now, Trent." She pleaded. I smirked at her.

"Of course not right now, but when we get home your all mine." I replied in a husky voice. After about ten minutes the bell rang and our new homeroom teacher handed us our schedule. Oh great my first class is Gym. I turned to Courtney. "Can I see your schedule?" I asked. She handed it to me. And we have a few classes together. I handed her schedule back. "Well we don't have every class together, we have some classes together. I have gym next, but don't forget about tonight." I said smacking her ass as I walk to my Gym class. She growled at me and muttered some Profanity.

I walked followed my map to the gym. To my suprise it was not coed. I walked into the locker room. "Hey. Trent right?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see a blond wearing a cowboy hat. "I'm Geoff." He clasified, holding out his fist. I bumped his fist and changed into the gym clothes. The gym teacher, Mrs. Rijo told us to run a lap on the track. I was in the lead for awhile passing everyone, but a latino pretty boy came up from behind me, running beside me.

"Hey, amigo, your new here right?" He asked. I nodded and stopped as I finished the lap. "Did you see the hot new girl?" He asked. I wanted to tell him that she was my girlfriend and that if he didn't back off then I would rip him to shreads, but I decided to play along.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'm thinking about asking her out. She needs someone to show her around right?" He said. "But then again if I was in her homeroom I would have tapped that already." He said and chuckled. Don't lose you cool, man, Don't lose you fucking cool. Ah what the hell, as long as I didn't use the fire, right? I punched him in the square in the nose, and he fell to the ground. I bent down and smirked.

"That's my girlfriend, _amigo_." I said and walked away.

"Mr. Pyro. Not a good way to start off your first day." Mrs. Rijo said shaking her head. I smirked.

"Where's the principals office?" I asked. She sighed and told me it was down the hall. I wonder how Courtney is doing.

* * *

I was in art class and to my suprise I was sitting next to the goth girl that I met earlier today. Her name was Gwen, and she was really nice, but there was a bunch of jocks from the football team in the class who kept asking me out and staring at my chest. Ugh, pervs. Our art teacher Mr. Farewall told us to paint what we were thinking of right now. Of course I couldn't becuase a bunch of people dying was what I was thinking of. So I just painted a white rose because it symbolized life, it helped get all the tradgedy off my mind. "So are you still coming to sit with us at lunch?" Gwen asked. I nodded.

"So who's your guy?" I asked all of sudden wanting to get in with the gossip and drama. The goth smiled and blushed a bit. I giggled.

"Duncan. The punk who was next to me today." I smiled. They make such a cute couple.

"Aww." I cooed. Duncan and Gwen were perfect for each other.

"So you and Trent, right?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. He's the only one who really understood me and I was the same for him. The bell rang and Gwen and I rushed out. A tall blond guy in a football Jersey came up from behind me. He leaned down to my ear. I was completely unaware of it until he whispered something.

"You're really hot. You know that." I turned to see a smirking face in front of me. He had green eyes. . . Like Trent. I wish I was with him right now. I growled at him.

"You're a pervert. You know that." I said and turned to start walking with Gwen again. The guy got closer to me and put his arms around my waist so my ass was in his. . .

"Come on, babe. You and me. In the closet. Making out." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered and returned to my senses. I elbowed him in the gut and glared at him.

"I don't even know you, Douche." I sneered. His smirk grew wider.

"Ouch. Fox has a mouth. Well, if you must know my name is Devin, Sweetheart. And I already know who you are, Miss Courtney." He said bringing my hand to his lips. I grimaced.

"Then you must know Trent Blaze. My boyfriend." I growled and ripped my hand from his grip. I left with all my dignity in its place.

"I wouldn't go for him, if I were you." Gwen said. I shook my head.

"You don't have to worry about that." I said. I got through second, third, and fourth period easily. It's the fifth period I'm worried about. I have gym now. I'm very quick, but I'm not the strongest person. I went into the lockeroom with everyone staring at me. The silence was killing me but I decided to ignore it. I changed into the short blue shorts and gold t-shirt with the schools name on it that they had for me there. I put on a pair of white running shoes and started to walk onto the field with the other ten girls and the other ten guys in my class. The gym teacher Mr. Wager told us we were doing soccer today. Girls against the guys. This should be easy enough.

"Hey, Princess." Someone said behind me. Princess was an interesting name, but not very appropriate. I turned around to see Duncan standing behind me. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, but apparently you did. I'm Duncan, Duncan Collins. You seem to have made a good impression on my girlfriend in art class." He said and smirked.

"Yeah I guess. And really, 'Princess?' What am I? Four?" I retorted. He chuckled and walked off to his team. Mr. Wager put me as a midfielder so basically I get run the whole length of the field. Apparently Duncan is a midfielder as well. Duncan was running down inches away from scoring a goal when I piped in and stole the ball from him. I ran up the field and dodged the male competitors trying to stop me. I kicked the ball into the goal with no problem. All the girls were cheering for me excepted one raven haired girl, who just huffed and stormed off the field. What's her problem?

"Girl, that's just Heather. She's just because your getting all the attention and her boyfriend flirted with you." A black girl with a good weave acknowledged. I nodded. The game ended with me scoring most of the points. The girls won eight to three. Mr. Wager ran up to me.

"You're a really good player, Ms. Omega. I would love for you to try out for the girls soccer team." He told me. I smiled shyly and told I'd think about it. I went into the locker room and got changed. When the bell rang minutes later and the girl from the field ran up to me.

"Anyway I'm Leshawna." she clarified.

"Courtney Omega." I responded. She asked me if I wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch, but I told her that I was okay and maybe tomorrow. She smiled and left. I walked into the caffeteria and got a salad and a piece of pizza for Trent before walking off to a table with Bridgett, Geoff, Gwen and Duncan.

* * *

Damn. I was in the principals office for five fuckin periods and I missed all my classes with Courtney. At least I have lunch to look forward to. I walked into the caffiteria and sat next Courtney and Duncan, with Bridgette and Geoff sitting in front of me. I huffed and ate the pizza infront of me. "Bad day?" Courtney asked and rubbed my back. I relaxed a bit and nodded. I was about to say something until Duncan started bursting out laughing. He pointed to the latino I punched earlier. "You didn't do that did you?" She asked.

"He said 'things' okay? I got mad. It's normal Courtney." I said. She shook her head. I looked at Courtney. Her eyes were turning gray and she was shaking uncontrollaby..

"Will you excuse me for a mintute." She excused herself and went into the hallway. Then it accurred to me. Oh god. I ran into the hallway.

"Who is it?" I asked her seriously. She broke down crying.

"Gwen." She sobbed. "Today at twelve thirty. A drunk is going to hit her with a truck."

"Are you going to do anything?" I asked. She looked at me straight in the eyes. Her gray eyes returned to onyx.

"I can't. It's too late. . ."

* * *

**How was it? Was it to dark? I cried writing the last part. I was like 'Why am I killing Gwen?' I thought it would add suspense though. Please don't hate me! Anyway. Review.**


End file.
